Juste avant que je
by Oxytreza
Summary: songfic avace celle du même nom des Wriggles. Assez triste. Couple surprise, cadeau pour mon Honigiri


Pairing : Changeons un peu ! Surprise !

Rating : T (Y'à pas de lemon mais c'est déprimant…Rien que d'y penser avant d'écrire, je renifle déjà…)

Disclaimer : Song-fic sur la chanson des Wriggles du même nom (à ne pas écouter en période de déprime…). UA. Cadeau pour mon Honigiri. Bisous ma puce !

Juste avant que je

Récemment je me suis fait la réflexion

Finalement, notre situation

Me plaisait et sans jamais de discussions,

Sans y avoir fait vraiment attention,

Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour.

Et je voulais te le faire savoir

Te dire que j'étais près à construire,

Que je voulais y croire…

Il entra dans la cuisine, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Ouais, ça va. »

L'autre répondit par un sourire. Le premier se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser. Le second eut un petit rire et repoussa doucement son amant.

« Assied-toi, le café va refroidir.

-Mh. »

Il avait les mains moites lorsqu'il tira une cigarette, mais il ne le montra pas. Il voulait le lui dire.

Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Vraiment, réellement.

Qu'il voulait vivre avec lui, s'endormir chaque soirs à ses côtés, se réveiller le matin toujours à ses côtés, manger avec lui, rire avec lui…

« Je voudrais te parler.

-Ah ? Moi aussi. »

Son amant s'assit en face de lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime. Plus que je n'imaginais. Je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. Et… » Il tira nerveusement sue sa clope. « Et…Je veux vivre avec toi. Faire ma vie avec toi… »

Il y eut un silence.

L'autre le regarda longuement, puis joignit soudainement les mains, les yeux embués.

« Oh, Sanzô… »

Le blond sentit son cœur se décrocher.

« Pardon, Sanzô…Mais… »

Est-ce qu'on existe encore quand on vient de se faire tèje au p'tit déj' ?

Est-ce que c'est ça la mort quand on peut plus bouger le cul de son siège ?

Est-ce qu'on respire encore quand on vient de se faire tèje au p'tit déj' ?

Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?

Récemment je me suis fait la réflexion

Finalement, notre séparation

C'était y'a longtemps, c'était y'a un an,

C'était dans notre ancien appartement,

C'était quand je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour

Et je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi…

Sanzô regardait fixement la chaise vide en face de lui.

Un an, déjà…

C'est long, un an.

Surtout quand on a le cœur en morceaux.

Il avait déménagé, maintenant, il vivait dans un studio à l'autre bout de la ville.

Quand il repensait à avant, il se disait que pourtant…Il y croyait vraiment…

Il croyait…Il croyait que Hakkai l'aimait aussi.

Apparemment, il s'était gravement trompé. Fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, voir encore plus loin.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au brun. Il était invivable, il en était conscient.

Mais…Il supposait que c'était ça, l'amour…

Chaque jour, on se persuade qu'en fait, on s'était trompé, il nous aime encore, même si on n'est pas assez bien pour lui, patati, patata…

Dans les histoires, on ne parlait jamais des victimes de l'amour brisé, l'amour le plus cruel de tous.

Il l'aimait.

Bon dieu qu'il l'aimait !

Sanzô enfonça son visage entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

Quelques larmes s'écrasèrent sur le lino de la table.

Est-ce qu'on existe encore un an après s'être fait tèje au p'tit dèj' ?

Si c'est le plus même décor, est-ce qu'on a gardé le même siège ?

Est-ce qu'on résiste encore un an après s'être fait tèje au p'tit dèj' ?

Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?

Récemment je me suis fait la réflexion

Moins dépendant de mes émotions,

Mais célibataire depuis quarante ans,

À chaque anniversaire j'ai levé mon verre à quand

Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour

On ne s'est jamais revus depuis…

Toute une vie.

Toute une vie à chercher ses erreurs, qu'avait-il fait, quand, pourquoi.

À chercher ce qui n'avait pas marché, ce qui les avait séparés.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé. Ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulut trouver.

Toute une vie, seul.

À ressasser les souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais.

Et à chaque anniversaire de cette triste date, Sanzô levait un verre de vin au soleil hivernal, et avec sourire, portait un toast à la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée de tout son être.

Et à chaque anniversaire, des sanglots se noyaient dans le vin, et il finissait ivre sur son lit, englué dans sa douleur.

Et à chaque anniversaire, il retraçait en pensée ce matin fatidique…

À chaque anniversaire, il grattait la plaie mal cicatrisée de l'amour fracassé, déchiré et mis en pièce.

Il ravivait la douleur, les mauvaises pensées, les idées noires.

Il avait parfois pensé au suicide.

Mais trop, lâche, il avait toujours renoncé au dernier moment.

Il n'avait jamais revu Hakkai.

Mais son visage ne s'estompait pas dans l'esprit du blond.

Il gardait cette si précieuse image du brun, souriant, l'embrassant le matin pour le réveiller.

Il ne voulait pas perdre les bons, les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Quarante ans.

Toute une vie.

Est-ce qu'on existe encore toute une vie après s'être fait tèje au p'tit dèj ?

Est-ce que c'est ça la mort quand on peut plus bouger le cul de son siège ?

Est-ce qu'on existe encore toute une vie après s'être fait tèje au p'tit dèj ?

Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?

Le café, les croissants, tu t'éveilles dans la chambre,

Le chat sur le divan sommeille au soleil de décembre

Juste avant que je,

Quand j'allais te dire que je t'aime

Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour

Je t'aime…

_« Quand il y a séparation entre une femme et un homme, il faut toujours être le quitteur au lieu d'être le quitté »_

_Woody Allen_

Fin

Mouchoir ! Vite, c'est urgent ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas assez vaniteuse pour trouver que ma fic appelle les larmes, c'est la chanson qui me fait cet effet là…

Voilà, mon Honi. Cadeau pour toi.

Et vous, très chers lecteurs, j'attends des reviews !


End file.
